Unexpected Encounter
by Sheldonmoments
Summary: A chance encounter between two lords more at home in the wild
1. The first meeting

AN. I don't own any of this, just borrowing the characters from JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson

Oooffff  
Nori was knocked to the ground by a rather scruffy looking man, which did nothing to improve his mood. With a snarl Nori slipped into an offensive position, knives slipping into his hands and glaring at the man. Whom was looking worriedly at the dwarf and had his hands risen in submission.  
'I mean you no harm master dwarf'  
'Well you could mind where you're going then you clumsy lout' Nori stated  
'I am sorry master dwarf'  
Nori wondered if he should draw out this man's apology when suddenly the was a glint of recognition in the man's eyes  
'erm you passed through Rivendell once if I am not mistaken'  
'More than once what's it to you?'  
'I lived there for a time' The man said fondly  
'right that's why there is a distinctly treeshagging nature about you'  
The man looked amused at the thought  
'usually people only notice the rough look and the smell master dwarf'  
'Well it's my job to know people aint it' Nori sneered  
'Is it master dwarf? Now come you know about me what about you'  
'I am on business, I was oping to see my little brother before returning ome but that don't seem possible … appy now?'  
'Well not really master dwarf, I am interested in what a dwarf is doing so close to the realm of Gondor'  
'ere look mister I am just doin my job'  
'And I am doing mine'  
Nori stared at the man for some time, during which he took in all the details of him. There was, now he looked, a nobility found in his face and some of his clothes hinted at a better life. This man just like Nori was full of secrets, so he took a breath then made a show of revealing the truth, not all of it but hopefully enough to satisfy this man and perhaps draw out some information.  
'Alright you win … I am Nori a spy from the blue mountains, I am gatherin information for a friend of mine who followed king Thorin, may is beard grow ever longer, almost 60 years ago. Apparently the orcs are becomin bolder recently and e wondered if I could find anything out'  
'well did you?'  
'Aww now wait you now ave me at the disadvantage'  
'You are stubborn aren't you, well in the wild I am called Strider and the elves call me Estel, I am a Dunidine ranger from the north. My main role is to protect those realms including the shire, however I have friends both in Gondor and the woodland realm hence why I am traveling this road. Now did you find anything interesting?'  
'Some contacts of mine told me that it is not only the lands round Dale and Erabor where orcs and men are becoming bolder'  
'Well that is disturbing news master dwarf'  
'Its annoying that's what, bloody orcs mean that I cannot call in on my brother.'  
'That is a shame but I guess your friend cannot wait for this vital information'  
'No… well it was a pleasure I am sure "stirder"'

With that the strange looking dwarf slunk off into the under bush, and almost too fast for Aragon to perceive disappeared. This was not at all what he had expected from a dwarf on the road, although this fellow had been different to all the others he had seen. He had a rather unique and in Aragon's opinion quite vain hair style, but he dressed in simple leathers. He could move almost silently which had led to the initial collision and he seemed to carry a veritable armoury. What intrigued Aragon the most though was despite the fact it looked as though this dwarf spent most of his live on the road there was a sharp intelligence in his eyes which put the ranger on edge.

Later on, that evening while setting up camp Aragon found that his pipe and pipe weed were missing, that's when he realised that the dwarf he met was a thief. While on his journey he managed to put the dwarf out of his mind.

Nori on the other hand didn't put the ranger out of his mind and was so consumed with curiosity he decided to follow Oris lead for once and do some research. To do this after he had returned to Erabour he read up all about the Dunadine. Nori even made a trip to Rivendell, and finally uncovered the truth. Well now he knew to look out for this king among the rangers.

AN. Never sure how to do a accent but Nori defiantly has one and I tried to get it across


	2. The second meeting

This meeting started in much the same way as the first with the ranger and dwarf colliding. Both were pre-occupied:  
Nori was scared as he had just followed the 3rd messenger which had visited king Dain almost all the way back to Mordor its self.  
Aragon was looking for Golum who had escaped Legolas.  
Nori was so on edge that he very nearly took the head off the ranger king before he recognised him, through the gloom of Mirkwood.  
'Well met master thief'  
'Oh right you noticed, well sorry bout that (then Nori backed off and gave the ranger an exaggerated bow) My lord'  
Aragon looked slightly taken aback, but decided not to question it due to the strained look on the dwarfs face.  
'I assume your trip south was not good?'  
'I tracked a messenger from Erabor to Mordor so yer I am slightly on edge, my contacts from all over middle earth ave been reportin Orcs on the move and well its not great. What you doin surely you ought to be protectin the shire or sumthin not visitin friends'  
'Aw you caught me, but alas Legolas has misplaced a prisoner I am trying to track him'  
'Wouldn't be the first time that pointy eared bastard as lost prisoners, you would ave thought with livin so long e would learn is lesson'  
'I assure you this prisoner was not sprung from his cell by a master burglar but taken from a tree by Orcs. Very dangerous business this, I would hurry home if I was you'  
'I was till I met you … now I ave to decide what to tell me employer, ow do we deal with Mordor?'  
Aragon knew it was a question almost to himself and it was the dwarf's justification for not rushing home. But Aragon thought that he should try and answer the thief.  
'Well that would depend on what was asked?'  
'Apparently e wanted information and would reward us ansomly for it. Now usually I would jump at the chance but it didn't sit well with me. Mordor is tricky and cannot be trusted, that why I was employed to find out if it was sincerely meant. I can confirm it was from Mordor'  
'Well all I can say is that I believe that more is at stake now than just your mountain, or any one realm. We must all come together if there truly is power in Mordor '  
'Wise words, you ave potential yet'  
'Oh and you have known many kings then master thief'  
'I told you I make it my business to know things, weather they know me is another matter entirely'  
It was a unspoken agreement that they needed this levity as their tasks were weighing heavily on their minds.  
'Well best not linger, I ave no love of these woods and you ave a prisoner to find'  
'well then master thief, I hope that your troubles with the cursed realm can be solved. And as you say I have work to do'

Again the thief slipped off faster and quieter than Aragon could believe. Aragon could see the tension in the thief and wondered if all was well with Bilbos beloved Mountain. But again his duties got in the way of investigating the dwarf thief though it was obvious that he was cleaver and potentially dangerous.

Aragon was also concerned with what the dwarves would do, he knew that they were greedy. However he had also heard that King Dain was wise and well informed to the workings of the world outside their mountain home.


	3. The fellowship and the thief

It had been less than two weeks since they set out from Rivendell when a familiar star headed dwarf appeared in the road ahead of the fellowship. Aragon saw that he looked harried and felt sorry for the thief as he obviously had been sent out as soon as Gloin had returned to the mountain.  
'See Gimli, you ave your chance now' The thief said  
'Still not fair' groused Gimli  
'Well Dain says that you onour us by elping Frodo as we both owe Bilbo a debt we cannot repay and we facilitated the finding of the ring'  
'NORI you know better than to speak of things best not spoken about' Gandalf cut in and Nori had the decency to look ashamed, he cast around for potential spies, while Legolas laughed.  
'Oi Laugh it up pointy, if the stories are to be believed you are the fault that our young baggins was unted. If you adnt lost your prisoner. But then you ave a track record of losing important prisoners' Nori sneered  
'Twice is hardly a record dwarf, and haven't our kingdoms put that behind us with the death of Thorin' Legolas retorted pointedly  
There was a strained silence, with both Gimli and Nori looking as if they wanted to kill Legolas, Aragon was convinced he would have to go to his aid. Then Nori seemed to turn and address Aragon.  
'You were right friend, more realms than ours were in danger and it was our burglar, Mordor don't know what they are playin at, bonds of kinship go deeper than love of gold.' Nori said with pride  
'Well it is our hope that Mordor assumes too much and is blind to the truth' Aragon replied  
'Doesn't everyone … well I delivered me message good luck with it'  
'Thanks Nori, tell my father I am going to be OK and will be home soon' Gimli asked sounding younger than the others had ever heard him.  
'Will do, like wise if in your travels you run into Ori say hello from Dori and me. Oh and let Balin know that Dori is still going to kill him, and Dwalin is thinking of letting him due to the lack of letters recently'  
'You could come with us just until we are close to the mountains' Gimli asked hopefully, he hated being a lone dwarf in the company.  
'Unfortunately I'm needed elsewhere, Orcs and men are pressin our defences worse than when you left … nothin we cant andle though lad, you ave your moment in the spotlight … enjoy nd I ope it don't cost as much as the last venture' Nori said suddenly becoming serious  
With a quick bow to Aragon Nori then faded back into the bushes surrounding them. There was silence for a while then Legolas of all people commented.  
'I have always wondered how he does that, he is dwarf yet almost as light on his feet as a man or hobbit'  
'Aw now I might not be privy to much of dwarven culture despite long friendship but Nori chose his life, and being born in the wild always made him more prone to wondering than either of his brothers … necessity has helped him develop his stealth and amusing as it is his criminal past'  
The talk slowly drifted from the strange dwarf and Aragon thought nothing more of him, though he couldn't deign piqued curiosity.


	4. Discussion with Gimli

It was after the run in with the spies of Saruman that Aragon decided to approach Gimli about the dwarven thief Nori. Gimli had spoken about Khazad-dum so passionately that it almost swayed Aragons belief that they should not pass through.  
'You seem to know that Thief'  
It was a statement and left the dwarf the choice of weather to open up or ignore the topic after acknowledging.  
'Aye … I grew up with his younger brother and my cousins'  
'I see, well I have to admit that I have met him a few times and he confuses me each time'  
'Well that's Nori, he always was different and confusing. He was born in the wild and never could settle down.'  
'What do you mean, he told me he was a spy from the Blue Mountains. I always assumed he was no one of consequence, despite his intelligence and dangerous air'  
'No one of consequence, Aragon that is Lord Nori spy master of Erabour. How else do you think King Dain has such a complete knowledge of all that is happening in Middle earth. Nori has his minions all over Arder and also has spies in most underground and illegal gangs. He is, or should I say was, a crime lord in his own right up until the great quest. Now he needs Dwalin to keep him in line lest he slip back into his old habits and Dori kick him out of the mountain' Gimli huffed with amusement  
'Wait a moment my good dwarf, your saying that Nori has a knowledge of what is happening in most areas of middle earth.'  
'I am, unfortunately he shares his knowledge with lord Elrond and gains some too but he can't be perfect, in fact with his past he isn't perfect'

Aragon wondered how Nori had discovered his identity, he must have used his intelligence which could be attributed to friendship with kings.  
'I would wager that no one is perfect my friend, for Nori seemed to imply that you complained when left behind 60 years ago'  
'Aye, but I have never been cast out by my brothers or been arrested for stealing' Gimli retorted smugly  
'Ah, but Gandalf indicated that was out of necessity'  
'you could say that, I suppose the Ri family were one of the poorest after the escape from Erabour after the coming of Smaug and there mother wasn't one for propriety either'  
'You mentioned family' Aragon was fascinated by this glimpse into dwarven culture  
'Aye he had two brothers, neither like him … All have different fathers (Gimli spat as if this was a terrible thing and maybe it was for a dwarf) … Dori now he has strength unsurpassed even by the best in the guard and Ori is the quiet bookish type who hero worships Nori much to Doris disapproval'  
'Aw and I assume it is Ori who is away from home which is why Nori was so vexed not to see him'  
'Yes he accompanied my cousin Balin and Uncle Oin to Moria'

Aragon now prayed that he was wrong about the fate of those dark dwarven mines. He didn't want to see the cheeky roguish spark go out of Nori which would no doubt be the case if his beloved brother was to die. After that the conversation tailed off and Aragon moved away to talk to Legolas.


	5. Moria

Aragon hated the mine, even the approach was dangerous and had been for years. He was beginning to wander how often Nori had run out of time and how often he had failed to get close. He was wondering if the thief's foul mood some of the times they met was due to his missions or the fact that his brother was surrounded by Orcs. The monster in the water worried Aragon but it wasn't till he heard Gimli cry out that his suspicions were confirmed there was not going to be a dwarven hold out in the mines. Aragon just hoped that what they found wasn't too horrific for Gimli and the hobbits.

Aragon noticed that Gimli was down as they walked through the mines, though he seemed to light up when Gandalf showed the fellowship Mitheril. That night Gimli entertained the hobbits with Dwarven singing.  
'Does he have to do that' Legolas complained, the elf was suffering in the darkness and was blaming Gimli every chance he got.  
'Yes I think he does, the Dwaves which came here were close family and friends of his'  
'Yes I knew and respected Balin, for a Dwarf he was quite sensible but he couldn't settle after the death of Thorin' Legolas said surprising Aragon  
'Surly you can relate to that Legolas, how often have you returned to your fathers halls since Taurial faded'  
'Yes I understand which may be why we tried to dissuade him and his company from taking back Moria as they passed through our woods'  
'Well you tried, now try to get some rest melonim'  
Aragon then turned to keep watch with the steady hum of dwaven music in his head.

It was several days later that Aragon would see a side to Gimli he wished he had never seen. They had made it to the Dwarven city Dwarrowdelf and Gandalf had even lit it up to show off its splendour to the Hobbits. Everyone stared open mouthed at the beauty of the abandoned underground city. He even saw a look of wonder enter his old friends eye as the elf took in the sight which rivalled the intricacy of Thruadurals halls. However, when the light receded and the silence closed in around them it became eerie this huge empty city. Aragon felt the tension rising as they made their way through the city until a strange light caught his eye, he saw Legolas already following it with his eyes. The Gimli suddenly broke from the group and as if guided through the darkness by some unknown force entered a small room almost like an ante-chamber. Loud mourning cries caused the rest of the company race to follow.

The sight that met them was a brightly lit room which contained scattered Skeletons. However the most striking thing was the white marble tomb Gimli was kneeling at. Gandalf put any hopes to rest as he read out 'HERE LIES BALIN SON OF FUNDIN LORD OF MORIA'.  
Aragon felt sorry for Gimli who had lost his cousin, there was a slight hope that Ori had escaped though, and Aragon felt ashamed that he held onto it. But then a skeleton holding a book was found, and Gimli's description of Ori floated through Aragons head as he listened to Gandalf read extracts. Gimli moaned with added grief to find out that his Uncle Oin had been taken by the watcher at the gates while trying to look for a way out. But what was worse was that Gimli had identified the writing in the book to be mainly Oris, and the final entry was in quickly scrawled elvish. There was only one member of the company who retook Moria apart form Balin who could write elvish, so it seemed that the identity of the skeleton holding the book was discovered. As the drums sounded just like described he noticed Gimli visibly pull himself together, the hobbits looked terrified, but the rest of the company seemed resigned to a fight for their lives.

As they waited Aragon couldn't help but imagine the last moments of a young dwarven scribe. He could picture him looking similar to Nori but holding a book rather than a knife. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he joined Boromir and Legolas at the door. The last thing he saw before the battle was Gimli securing the book in his pack. Then once again his attention was taken from the dwarven thief, his bookish brother and anything other than just keeping alive.

In fact, apart from helping Gimli arrange for a courier to take the book from Lothlorian to Erabour. The quest to destroy the ring left very little time to wonder about star headed thieves or lonely mountains. Though occasionally he did have to reassure both Gimli and Legolas that they were needed here and that their homelands could cope without them. He just hoped he didn't live to regret it.


	6. The News

Nori had returned to Erabour to find the situation worse than ever, there defences were being strained on all sides. It was also disheartening that he had intercepted a messenger from Mirkwood explaining that they would be unlikely to able to help as their own boarders were being pushed by the enemy. The sheer scale was enormous, it was covering all of middle earth and what was more Nori could see and had heard from his spies that it was cutting off and isolating allies.

Nori had sent warning to the blue mountains and had asked for them not to support Erabour but to defend the shire and some of the Northern elvish lands if required. This was with Dains permission of course, it had become clear during the Quest for the Lonely Mountain that the petty squabbles between the free races of middle earth had no place against the evil of Mordor.

Time passed, and the mountain became more and more tense, Dori was driving Nori mad with worry over Ori and the others in Moria. He also seemed determined to worry about Gimli and the hobbits who were walking right into the danger. Nori decided not to tell his bother about Aragon, his friend among the men he was sure Dori would just worry about that too. Dwalin and Gloin had stepped up training to the point where Nori felt it might actually kill him before any enemy might have the chance. Bombur had even started to lose weight due to stress and when he was mobile he was making storable food reserves for the troops. Bofur and Bifur were working hard to sure up some of the older tunnels where the sick and wounded could be tended if it did indeed come to a battle.

Nori found the quest to destroy the one ring was often on his mind, King Dain often called him to meetings with King Brand and the master of Escoroft. He was trying to keep up with all his spies and informants but as things worsened he lost contact with those further out especially to the south. In fact, he was hardly ever in the mountain at all.  
Given this it was not too much of a surprise when he recieved a raven calling him to a meeting with Dain. What did surprise him was that Dwalin, Dori, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were also present when he slipped into the room.

'We have revived word directly from Gimli' Dain stated with no preamble  
'Well what did my lad have to say' Gloin asked eagerly  
'A envoy from Lothlorian arrived this morning carrying two letters and a book, one of the letters and the book is from Gimli to all gathered here. Nori the other letter is directly to you' Dain continued as if Gloin hadn't spoken, in fact to Nori it seemed like the King was just trying to get it all out.  
'I ave no contacts in Lorian me lord' Nori stated calmly  
'Well in any case, the main reason you are gathered here is because of the contence of the book and letter from Gimli. Look there is no good way to put this but Balin failed to hold Moria, Gimli and his company passed through the mines. They found Balins tomb (at this Dwalin let out something which sounded a cross between a howl and a growl) and this book, found in the hands of the one assumed to have made the last entry. It details the loss of Balin and the attempts to evacuate the halls right up till the last stand.' Dain stopped as if he had run out of words, then he shook his head and let out several swear words in both common speech and khuzdul.

Nori grabbed the book and flipped to the back, the last page in fact, which was covered in blood and scrawled elvish which he would have recognised anywhere. He felt rather than saw Dori look over his shoulder then heard his wail as it became obvious just who had been holding the book. Nori found he couldn't cry or shout, he just felt empty. In a strange way he had known, the fact that he couldn't get close when he had tried to visit Ori in the last few years. The fact that the water in Mirromeer was polluted and that the river which flowed out of the main gates was flooded and guarded. Nori just stared at the book as Dori fell apart, he accepted Dain's and his friend's condolences without feeling and as soon as possible he disappeared having swiped the letter to him from the table first.

_Nori_

_We don't have much time and Gimli promised to say hello to your brother. If you are reading this then you know that Ori is dead, but from our encounters I believe you must have at least suspected. We also lost Gandalf in the mines, there is a darkness there that no one could match so don't grieve too much for you brother. He saved our lives with his account of their last moments, we were prepared. _

_Nori I hope that despite this news you and your kin will be able to weather the storms which are still to come. This is but the first wind of sorrow to come and we both know it, there will be a time to grieve but this is not it. Make sure your people are ready Spy master and I will wake mine from there complacently. Let us make sure that the deaths of Balin and company and even those of Thorin and his heirs were not in vain_

_Strider _

So, Nori did just that, he reappeared and trained harder. He left the mountain more and more often to scout the enemy movements and as the months wore on he had little time to think about the King among rangers. Though occasionally he heard though his remaining spies of a man, an elf and a dwarf in the wars of men. Then the storm broke on the mountain and Nori was once again in the middle of a battle, the losses were heavy both King Dain and King Brand were slain. Dale was once again sacked but this time the dwarfs were able to help, and the men were able to find refuge in the mountain. The final battle saw Thorin Stone-Helm and Brands son Bard lead the army to victory as the enemy scattered, and elves arrived during the last hours having pushed back the threat at their own boarders.

Nori rested against the rubble, they had won but once again the cost was high.


	7. Victory

When they meet this time, it is obviously organised by Nori, who had arrived with several other Dwarves from Erabour. Aragon looked at the dwarf who actually looked like a Lord in his fine get up, but still had that rugged edge, much like himself. Though just as he predicted there wasn't a gleam in the dwarf's eye, his brother's death had hit him hard.  
'My Lord' Nori said with a bow  
'My Lord' Aragon returned with a smirk, and for a moment Nori's eyes lit up  
'I got the letter' Nori stated without emotion  
'I hope that when the storm broke everything was prepared' Aragon said in all seriousness  
'We were as ready as possible, Dwalin ad us training so ard that I was afraid e would kill us before any orc' Nori replied but there was still no gleam  
'I had no such luck here, I had two hobbits in the wilderness and two who had managed to enter two different armies. Add in a stubborn dwarf and elf who decided that maybe it was possible to kill the enemy and not each other. Oh and Gandalf, I recon you had it lightly' Argon said to try and lighten the mood, being as Nori had ambushed him just before the crowning ceremony  
'Well I know all about obbits in the wild, they do pretty well all thin's considered and Gandalf well e turns up wen needed so cant complain there neither' Nori responded  
'Well I really should be going' Argon prompted  
'You still don't want this … look friend, you survived, you didn't go mad so I recon your ready and I should know' Nori said and Aragon could see a slight gleam in the thief's eye, and knew that he would recover  
'Maybe I am ready for this, but I hope your workmen are ready to build me a new gate master dwarf' Aragon replied  
'You can count on it, you might see me round, but most likely you wont' Nori said as he turned to leave  
'I look forward to it Lord Nori Spy master of Erabour'  
'Long Live Aragon son of Arathon King of Gondor and Arnor' then with that Nori was gone

Nori slipped away to startle Bofur and Dwalin who had taken up their position for the crowning. Neither asked where he had been, though Dwalin rolled his eyes at the thief.

Aragon was left wondering just how much Nori knew about him and still amazed at how the dwarf managed to disappear so well even decked out like a lord. It was then he noticed that his ring, an heir loom of his house the ring of Barhier was missing, oh yes Nori would definitely recover.

When Aragon accompanied by Arwen approached the hobbits he caught site of three dwarf lords. He almost didn't recognise Nori out in the open in his finery despite having seen him only minutes before. But the identity was confirmed when the cheeky dwarf raised his hand showing off Aragons ring, smirk on his face and eyes sparkling. Then as the King gave a nod to the dwarfs acknowledging their positions and their kingdom, Nori bowed back.

Nori saw the gobsmacked expression on Dwalins face and the knowing smile on Bofurs, there had only been one other that Nori willingly bowed to.

Aragon caught site of the dwarves talking to Gimli and the hobbits at the celebration after his crowning but was unable to speak to any of them outside of official meetings. Then before he knew it the mysterious star headed thief had set off back to his homeland. But when he returned to his rooms he found his ring along with another on his pillow. Along with a difficult to read awfully written note

_Strider _

_From one lord who feels best in the wild to another, King Thorin Stone-Helm declares you a Dwarf friend._

_Nori_


	8. Epilogue

As the New age of the world began this unofficial alliance between men and dwarfs remained strong. The spymasters of Erabour maintained a link to the kings of Gondor even as the dwarves became more and more reclusive.

A chance encounter between two lords born in the wild allowed for vital information to pass between men and dwarfs which helped maintain the peace, while the high elves sailed into the west.

All due to an unlikely friendship caused by an unexpected encounter.

AN. Hope you enjoyed the story.  
I love Nori and I thought why not have him meet Aragon and this fic grew from there.


End file.
